Le petit Elfe de Noël
by HisalysRose
Summary: Dobby est triste de ne compter aucun ami parmi les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard, malgré ses tentatives de les convaincre du bien fondé de ses idées. La période de Noël serait-elle propice à essayer de nouveau ? / OS écrit dans le cadre du Concours des Chalusse d'Ebène, édition spéciale "Noël" 2018-2019 (deuxième place)


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec ce conte de Noël, avec lequel j'ai participé au concours des Chalusse d'Ebène, édition spéciale Noël 2018-2019. Je suis plutôt fière d'avoir décroché la deuxième place, merci à Chalusse et Meira !

Merci à Tiph l'Andouille pour sa relecture avisée et à Chalusse pour le bêtatage final :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le petit Elfe de Noël**

Il était une fois un Elfe de Maison prénommé Dobby.

Dobby avait de grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, ainsi que d'immenses yeux globuleux, comme tous les Elfes de Maison. Il aimait les chaussettes, les cache-théières et les bonnets en laine. Il adorait ses amis sorciers, comme Harry, Hermione et Luna. Mais en cette période de Noël, il fallait avouer que ce qu'il préférait, plus encore que le chocolat chaud à la citrouille, c'était Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie rayonnait d'une chaleur incroyable à cette époque de l'année, malgré l'épais manteau neigeux recouvrant le Château et son parc, dans lequel s'enfonçaient plus ou moins joyeusement élèves, professeurs, créatures et animaux.

Dobby travaillait depuis plus d'un an déjà dans ce merveilleux endroit et, malgré son enthousiasme débordant, il n'avait toujours pas d'ami parmi les autres Elfes de Maison. Ces derniers le jugeaient trop différent, lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'obtenir les mêmes droits que ceux accordés aux sorciers. Les droits qui devraient être accordés à n'importe quel être vivant, finalement. Pouvoir travailler dignement, en étant propre, bien nourri et respecté pour l'accomplissement de son labeur. Mais il était à croire que le temps où les Elfes de Maison seraient considérés comme autre chose que des esclaves n'était pas arrivé, bien qu'Hermione Granger se soit saisie de l'affaire. Si cette jeune et talentueuse sorcière survivait à toutes ses aventures aux côtés du garçon qui faisait trembler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle jetterait sans la moindre hésitation un coup de pied dans la fourmilière conservatrice du Ministère de la Magie.

En attendant ce futur plus qu'incertain, Dobby ne pouvait que rêver au jour où les autres Elfes réclameraient comme lui salaire et congés. "Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr", songeait-il lorsqu'il rêvassait en faisant la vaisselle, en épluchant des pommes de terre ou encore en tapotant les coussins des Salles Communes. Au jour où tous se serreraient les coudes. Au jour où il ne serait plus un original subversif que les parents Elfes ne laissaient pas leurs Elfons approcher, de peur que ses grandes idées ne les contaminent.

Et tout à son utopie, Dobby se disait que la période de Noël était propice pour réussir à être accepté parmi les siens, à leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait que leur bien à tous. Alors, entre ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, derrière ses immenses yeux globuleux, un projet naquit dans son esprit malicieux.

Dobby termina de récurer une énième casserole, retira son tablier et, vêtu de sa salopette verte pour enfant, sur laquelle virevoltait un motif en Vif d'Or poursuivi par un attrapeur miniature, il se dirigea vers la cheminée des cuisines pour se rendre dans le Quartier Des Elfes, ou QuaDE. Vérifiant qu'aucun autre Elfe ne le suivait - il voulait que tout cela reste une surprise - il se faufila dans le foyer, entre les braises et le mur de la cuisine. Après avoir franchi une petite ouverture, permettant à n'importe quel Elfe de passer sans encombre, il s'engagea dans le couloir principal du QuaDE, qui ne mesurait guère plus d'un mètre de largeur et pas beaucoup plus en hauteur. Dans un claquement de doigts, il alluma la lumière dans ce couloir courbe, le long duquel s'alignaient de nombreuses portes, donnant sur chambres, dortoirs, salles de bains, laveries, salles communes et autres débarras.

Dobby ne s'arrêta pas devant la petite chambre qui lui était attribuée, son havre de paix. Il décida de pousser la dernière porte, donnant sur un nouveau corridor, beaucoup plus étroit et bas de plafond que le précédent. La poussière s'accumulait depuis des décennies sur le sol et Dobby toussota. Il dut pencher légèrement la tête pour s'engager dans le tunnel sombre. Il referma le battant derrière lui et fit apparaître une flamme au bout de son index, n'osant pas éclairer trop fortement les lieux, peut-être par peur de réveiller les araignées qui s'y trouvaient.

Quelques portes perçaient les murs sur le côté droit. Dobby avança vers la première et tira sur sa poignée. Rien ne se passa. Il haussa les épaules et recommença avec les suivantes. Arrivé devant la dernière, Dobby souffla un coup. Il espérait vivement que celle-ci serait la bonne ! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre contre des serrures. Il tendit lentement sa main vers le bouton patiné de la porte de bois mité. Soudain, lorsque l'extrémité de son doigt entra en contact avec le métal d'apparence glaciale, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. D'étonnement, Dobby sursauta à ce contact inattendu. Il saisit la poignée à pleine main. C'était sûr, cette pièce était celle dont il rêvait, elle s'ouvrirait sans effort ! Il la tourna lentement et entreprit de pousser le battant avec précaution. Un peu plus fort. Encore plus fort.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il claqua des doigts, dans l'espoir de déverrouiller magiquement la serrure, et essaya une nouvelle fois de tourner la poignée. Toujours rien. L'Elfe recula alors d'un pas, bien décidé cette fois à se battre pour rentrer dans cette pièce qui l'appelait derrière le panneau de bois. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ses oreilles se rabattirent vers l'arrière de son crâne et il recula jusqu'à toucher le mur opposé. Il serra les dents et les poings, ferma les yeux et s'élança, épaule en avant. Il heurta la porte de plein fouet avant de rebondir douloureusement et de rouler au sol. Dobby se releva avec raideur et épousseta rapidement sa salopette. Il massa son épaule moulue en grimaçant et se posta à nouveau face au battant en claudiquant. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'ouvre, il le sentait, et il n'allait pas abandonner à la première difficulté, ce n'était pas son genre. S'il avait réussi à échapper aux Malefoy pour aider Harry Potter, ce n'était pas pour être vaincu par une simple porte, aussi rouillés soient ses gonds et sa serrure !

Dobby serra les dents et les poings encore plus fort, déterminé à franchir l'obstacle qui se dressait solidement face à sa deuxième épaule. Il fonça sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Mais cette fois, son épaule ne rencontra pas la moindre barrière. Surpris, l'Elfe de Maison s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers la porte derrière lui : ouverte. Il dut ensuite les plisser pour découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un placard à balais.

Beaucoup plus étroit que la chambre de Dobby, mais beaucoup plus haut de plafond. Quelques vieilles casseroles cassées s'entassaient dans un coin, couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Ses murs étaient couverts d'une couche considérable de crasse. Dobby ne put avancer vers le fond de la pièce tellement le sol était jonché de débris d'origine indéfinissable.

Et Dobby décida que ce serait ici.

Un travail pharaonique l'attendait. Il lui fallait désormais agrandir et nettoyer la salle, la décorer, et trouver de quoi nourrir tous les Elfes de Maison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop avant de se mettre au travail, se dit Dobby en allant se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, dès cinq heures, Dobby était sur le pied de guerre. Il était fourbu et son épaule le faisait souffrir, mais ces douleurs ne l'empêchaient pas d'être en route pour la bibliothèque. C'était son tour d'y faire le ménage et d'y rallumer le feu, ce qui tombait parfaitement bien. Il en profiterait pour feuilleter quelques livres sur les potions de ménage ou encore des recettes de gâteaux. Dobby arriva dans la bibliothèque et fit virevolter des plumeaux entre les étagères, envoyant valser des nuages de poussière dans la lueur vacillante des bougies qui flottaient dans les allées. Des bûches de bois planèrent tranquillement vers la cheminée, se posant en bon ordre au-dessus des braises.

Pendant ce temps, Dobby entreprit de monter dans les différents rayons pour trouver son bonheur. Il faisait glisser son doigt auréolé de lumière sur la tranche des ouvrages pour déchiffrer leurs titres.

\- Aheum ! fit une voix dans son dos.

Dobby sursauta et dégringola de l'étagère sur laquelle il était perché, pour se retrouver étalé de tout son long par terre, sur le ventre. Dans la surprise, les plumeaux et bûches s'agitèrent, se heurtant les uns aux autres dans un fracas assourdissant. Dobby claqua des doigts pour calmer ce capharnaüm, avant de redresser la tête pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de sa confusion.

\- Oh, Dobby est vraiment navré, Madame Pince, il ne voulait pas… Il voulait juste… Désolé, vraiment…

\- Chuuut ! fit-elle en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche pincée. Vous cherchiez quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Non-non, non, rien… Dobby…

\- Silence, vous ai-je dit. Suivez-moi. Allez, plus vite !

Dobby se releva et talonna la bibliothécaire en claudiquant aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Ils tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite et s'arrêtèrent devant la grille de la Réserve que Madame Pince ouvrit avec une vieille clé sortie de la poche intérieure de sa cape en velours. Ils s'y engagèrent. Dobby était inquiet. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière et il frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ?

\- Attendez ici, lui indiqua la bibliothécaire avant de disparaître derrière un rayon.

Dobby l'entendit fouiller, n'osant pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ces quelques secondes de sursis lui parurent s'étirer à l'infini. Il se redressa, le dos raide et les mains derrière lui, lorsque Madame Pince reparut, munie d'un vieux grimoire aussi gros que la tête de l'Elfe de Maison. Elle se posta devant Dobby, épousseta la couverture de l'ouvrage et le lui tendit, un sourire étirant courageusement ses lèvres fines.

\- Tenez, je vous le laisse. Pensez à le ramener d'ici la fin des vacances scolaires.

Dobby essaya de lire le titre de l'étrange livre qu'il portait avec difficulté entre ses bras fins. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les caractères énigmatiques utilisés mais une sorte de lumière se fit dans son esprit, telle une réminiscence. Les mots prirent sens, comme s'ils étaient directement connectés avec son âme. Et il comprit. Il tenait entre les mains _Le Grand Livre de la Magie Elfique_. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna vers la bibliothécaire et, voyant qu'elle s'éloignait, la poursuivit en courant.

\- Madame Pince ! Mada… Madame Pince ! Attendez. S'il vous plaît.

\- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle en faisant volte-face dans un tourbillon d'étoffes.

\- Dobby, euh… Dobby voulait seulement savoir ce que c'était.

\- Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, il s'agit d'un livre sur la magie elfique.

\- Merci beaucoup, Madame Pince. Dobby a bien lu le titre, Madame Pince. Il se demande plutôt… Qui l'a écrit ? Quand ? Enfin, vous voyez…

Le sourire de Madame Pince s'étira encore plus qu'auparavant, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur inattendue.

\- Sachez, mon cher, que cet ouvrage a été écrit par l'Elfe belge Œudegénion il y a un plus d'un millénaire. C'était juste avant la quatrième guerre elfique, qui a opposé les sorciers européens et les Elfes pendant dix-sept ans entre 876 et 893.

\- Oh… Dobby ne savait pas qu'il existait le moindre livre écrit par un Elfe de Maison.

\- A l'époque, Œudegénion n'était pas un Elfe de Maison, mais seulement un Elfe. Il est mort pendant la guerre, et n'a pas été réduit en esclavage, contrairement à ses enfants, qui sont parvenus - dans des circonstances toujours inconnues - à cacher le travail de leur père pour lui éviter l'autodafé systématique de toutes les œuvres intellectuelles et artistiques elfiques. Après ça, on pense que Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle ont récupéré le manuscrit auprès des descendants d'Œudegénion pour le protéger et l'ont caché derrière une pierre de la bibliothèque. Elles ont pensé que si Salazar et Godric le découvraient, ils le détruiraient, étant plutôt favorables à l'esclavage des Elfes, qui n'ont été intégrés à Poudlard que bien après leurs morts à tous, de toute manière. Vous devriez pouvoir le lire, les Elfes sont a priori capables de ressentir leur langue sans l'avoir apprise, et j'avoue n'avoir réussi qu'à décrypter le titre… soupira la bibliothécaire. Il est très difficile d'obtenir de la documentation sur la culture elfique… Bref. Il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi… Mais seulement le temps des vacances scolaires ! ponctua-t-elle énergiquement, comme sortant d'une rêverie.

\- Bien-bien sûr, Madame Pince ! Sans faute, Madame Pince !

\- Alors filez, à présent.

\- Merci, Madame Pince. Dobby vous souhaite une excellente journée, Madame Pince.

Dobby déguerpit sans plus se faire prier. Il camoufla tant bien que mal l'énorme grimoire sous son pull en laine pour enfant à l'effigie d'un dragon crachant du feu avant de disparaître dès sa sortie de la bibliothèque pour apparaître dans le placard à balais qu'il allait transformer en merveille de Noël. Éclairant la pièce juste assez pour pouvoir y lire, il s'allongea par terre et posa l'ouvrage devant lui. Il n'osait pas encore l'ouvrir. Ce livre lui rappelait douloureusement tout ce qu'il n'avait pas appris sur son propre peuple. Parce que son histoire avait été ensevelie par la communauté sorcière. Sans passé, que pouvait devenir une civilisation ? Dobby ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Il avait grandi chez les Malefoy, opprimé. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'il avait trois ans, à la suite de blessures qu'elles s'étaient elle-même infligées pour se punir d'avoir emprunté un roman dans la bibliothèque de ses Maîtres pour apprendre à Dobby à lire. Il avait alors été élevé par sa tante, qui lui adressait à peine la parole et se refusait à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, de peur de finir comme sa sœur. Il avait dû apprendre par lui-même à maîtriser sa magie, en espionnant sa tante. Résultat, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il devait faire manuellement, n'ayant pas découvert toutes les ficelles.

Dobby inspira un grand coup et ouvrit le livre. Il se mit à lire, happé par les mots et les phrases. Il dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte car, en battant des paupières, il remarqua qu'il avait la tête collée à une page sur laquelle il avait bavé. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé là, à lire et somnoler. Mais il sentait une énergie nouvelle l'envahir. Il se leva, bien décidé à transformer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les toiles d'araignées s'envolèrent, les casseroles se changèrent en tables et fauteuils, la poussière du sol disparut pour laisser place à un parquet sublime, un lustre doré vint habiller le plafond, les murs reculèrent et des fenêtres semblèrent les percer, baignant de lumière hivernale le salon qui venait de prendre vie sous les yeux de l'Elfe.

Lorsque la dernière casserole se transforma et que le dernier grain de poussière s'évanouit, Dobby sauta de joie, secouant les bras en l'air, riant à gorge déployée.

Il passa le reste de la journée à courir dans tout Poudlard pour se procurer des sapins, du houx et du gui auprès de Hagrid, des guirlandes, bougies et boules de Noël auprès de Dumbledore, qui sembla particulièrement amusé et inspiré par l'entreprise de l'Elfe de Maison. Il prépara également un énorme gâteau, ainsi qu'une quantité astronomique de biscuits sablés en forme d'hippogriffes ou de licornes. Il les disposa sur les tables, entre les guirlandes et branches de houx.

Et voilà. Tout y était. Tout était parfaitement propre. La décoration était splendide et lumineuse. La nourriture avait l'air succulente. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Dobby se sentait incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, mais il manquait... _quelque chose_. Il n'avait plus qu'à refaire un tour du Château pour espérer trouver ce qu'était ce quelque chose.

Dobby sortit du salon pour retourner dans les parties plus fréquentées du QuaDE. Au moment de repasser par la cheminée pour aller dans les Cuisines, il s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre son prénom dans une conversation. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était étrange qu'on parle de lui alors que personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole.

\- … vraiment pénible. J'en ai marre de ses revendications permanentes.

\- J'en peux plus non plus. Vous vous rendez compte, tout de même ? Qu'en penseraient ses parents s'ils le voyaient ?

\- Et que va-t-on penser de nous, aussi, s'il continue ? Avant, avoir Poudlard sur son CV pouvait nous faire rentrer n'importe où…

\- Oui, tu as raison, maintenant, à cause de Dobby, plus personne ne voudra de nous si nous quittons Poudlard. Les sorciers auront peur !

\- 'Fin, c'est pas comme si on allait quitter Poudlard…

\- Micky, tais-toi. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle. Et c'est une question de principe. Pense aussi à nos enfants, voyons ! Quelle honte, non mais, quelle honte !

Dobby ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour préparer le plus beau des Noëls à ses collègues Elfes et voilà qu'ils l'insultaient dans son dos. C'en était trop. Dobby sortit de la cheminée et passa en trombe devant les Elfes stupéfaits.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il devait s'isoler. Il sortit des Cuisines et éclata en sanglots. Frottant ses yeux et se mouchant bruyamment dans son bonnet, il erra dans le couloir, sans but, se perdant de plus en plus loin dans les sous-sols de l'école de sorcellerie.

Il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac sans même s'en rendre compte. Il sursauta en entendant un _clac !_ dans son dos. Il se retourna, effrayé, et vit qu'une paroi était apparue, bloquant le couloir derrière lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule issue : une porte face à lui. Il l'ouvrit, espérant qu'elle comporterait une fenêtre, ou n'importe quelle issue permettant de sortir. Dobby y pénétra. La pièce était sombre, mais rien n'indiquait qu'une autre ouverture existe, que ce soit au plafond, aux murs ou sur le sol. Dobby essaya de transplaner, mais son pouvoir était comme étouffé. Par sa fatigue, peut-être. Par son trop plein d'émotions, sûrement. Désespéré et triste, il se laissa glisser sur le plancher dur, froid et humide. Le cœur serré, les poings serrés, les paupières serrées, dans l'espoir de faire barrière aux larmes assez idiotes pour tenter une percée. Bercé par un profond mal-être, Dobby finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Quand Dobby ouvrit les yeux, il fut aussitôt happé par la lumière tamisée environnante. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit, assis dans un énorme fauteuil vert sapin, un homme. Un homme qui ressemblait à Albus Dumbledore de manière troublante…

\- Ah, bonjour Dobby. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je me présente, je suis le Père Noël. Je vous ai trouvé tout seul endormi dans la neige. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous auriez pu mourir d'hypothermie.

\- Bon-bonjour Monsieur Noël. Dobby vous est éternellement reconnaissant. Mais co-comment connaissez-vous son nom, Monsieur Noël ?

\- Vous posez trop de questions, Dobby. Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer. Disons que j'ai des relations plutôt bien placées par chez vous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pardon, Monsieur Noël.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Il est normal que vous vous posiez des questions. Simplement, restez tranquille, vous agiter ne ferait que vous fatiguer inutilement.

\- Oui, Monsieur Noël. Alors… Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

\- Dans mes ateliers, en Norvège. Regardez donc autour de vous.

Dobby tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Le mur était en fait constitué d'une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'intérieur d'un chalet géant. L'Elfe de Maison se leva, fasciné, et s'approcha. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Le chalet était en réalité un gigantesque hangar dans lequel des centaines d'Elfes s'activaient joyeusement autour d'énormes machines desquelles sortaient des milliers de jouets, de peluches et autres petits trains. Les Elfes étaient comme lui. Petits. Avec des grandes oreilles de chauve-souris. Sans oublier les immenses yeux globuleux. A la différence près qu'ici, tous étaient vêtus de superbes uniformes verts : une salopette passée par-dessus des gros pull-overs en laine, surmontés de tablier étoilés, sans oublier un magnifique bonnet avec des trous pour laisser passer les oreilles. Une corne de brume sonna. Toutes les machines s'arrêtèrent et les Elfes se dirigèrent en riant vers le fond du hangar pour manger un morceau des dizaines de gâteaux apportés par une vieille dame.

\- Si vous vous posez la question, mon cher Dobby, il s'agit de la pause goûter réglementaire. Après Noël, tout le monde aura droit à une semaine de vacances bien méritées.

Dobby était captivé. Ébahi. Le Père Noël le regardait, attendri. Lorsque Dobby revint vers lui, il lui sourit largement.

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'imagine que vous aimeriez échanger avec les Elfes présents ici. Malheureusement, je dois absolument vous renvoyer chez vous le plus vite possible. Et puis, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures de Noël, vous savez. Alors, nous allons faire quelque chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais vous confier ceci.

Le Père Noël sortit de sa poche un sucre d'orge et le tendit à Dobby, qui le prit avec précaution entre ses doigts, comme hypnotisé.

\- Allons, mettez donc ce sucre d'orge dans votre poche.

Dobby obéit, lançant un regard interrogateur à l'homme barbu.

\- Si vous vous posez la question, ce n'est pas une simple sucrerie. Non, non. Il s'agit de l'un de mes cinq Sucres d'Orge. Celui-ci a un pouvoir assez spécial. Il ne fonctionne qu'avec les êtres vivants véritablement altruistes et charitables. Je pense sincèrement que vous correspondez à cette définition.

\- Mais, quel est ce pouvoir, Monsieur Noël ?

\- Il est capable de faire régner l'Esprit de Noël pendant toute la journée du 25 décembre dans le lieu choisi par celui qui l'y a placé.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il manque à Dobby… chuchota l'Elfe de Maison pour lui-même. C'est fantastique !

\- Tut, tut, tut. Pas trop vite, mon cher. Je dois d'abord vous prévenir d'un détail. Ce Sucre d'Orge ne fera effet que si vous ne dévoilez jamais à personne qu'il existe et que c'est vous qui avez fait en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux le jour de Noël.

\- Dobby ne pourra même pas dire qu'il a fait le gâteau ?

Le Père Noël fit non de la tête avec un sourire contrit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dobby va quand même utiliser le Sucre d'Orge ! Il veut juste que les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard passent le plus beau des Noëls ! déclara l'Elfe, déterminé.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Maintenant, je vous suggère de vous recoucher. Vous en avez besoin. Et Noël a besoin de vous… Dormez bien, Dobby. Et n'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à votre Directeur.

Malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Dobby se recoucha et se rendormit, s'enfonçant dans son lit douillet, tellement moelleux et confortable… Mais après quelques instants, la couche se fit plus dure. Plus froide. Et plus humide.

Il avait dû rêver. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever et d'épousseter sa tenue. En passant sur son short, il sentit un relief dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main, saisit l'objet qui s'y trouvait et le regarda. C'était le Sucre d'Orge. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Il avait bel et bien rencontré le Père Noël ! Dobby se précipita vers la porte, dans le couloir des sous-sols, jusqu'au salon qu'il avait préparé. Il ralentit soudainement, tendant le Sucre d'Orge devant lui et avança, doucement, pour atteindre le plus grand sapin et y accrocher ce merveilleux objet.

Dobby recula. Le sapin se mit à scintiller. Puis ses voisins. Puis la pièce toute entière. Une paix intérieure s'insinua paisiblement en lui. Une harmonie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. L'Esprit de Noël.

Dobby n'avait plus qu'à aller se cacher dans un recoin, derrière un sapin. Et à attendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte du salon s'ouvrit tout seule, mais au lieu de voir le petit couloir sombre et abandonné qu'il connaissait si bien à présent, Dobby reconnut les Cuisines de l'école. Il entendit le son des couverts tintinnabulant les uns contre les autres cesser, les conversations s'interrompre. Les autres Elfes s'approchèrent de la porte et entrèrent, émerveillés par cette apparition déconcertante. Des sourires vinrent illuminer leurs visages. Sans oublier celui de Dobby. Seul dans son coin. Le regard brillant. Brillant d'une larme qui naquit dans l'angle de son œil pour rouler le long de sa joue. Tout doucement.

**FIN**


End file.
